Mario and Sonic protectors of worlds: Lost past, discovered future
by GlowingGem
Summary: When two big events occur in two different worlds two famous videogame characters meet each other. Now with a huge threat endangering both their worlds and maybe even others they must work together to save their homes. Meeting eachother's friends and enemies. but within all this confusion someone is watching their every move, and wishing for them to find their past and future...
1. Prologue

_Crowds of people cheered! The stadium was filled to the brim with people egger to see two famous icons face off! The year was 2008, Beijing China. The Olympic fanfare was playing as several shawdow figures were standing upon a stage. Then a giant torch lit up reveling the figures on the stage, some were human, others were ampaermorphic animals but the two that really stood out was a young man, a bit plump, he wore blue overalls with yellow buttons, brown shoes, a red long sleeve shirt with white gloves, a red cap with a "M" on it, and a bushy mustache. The other was a teenage ampaermorphic hedgehog, he had blue quills, blue legs, peach colored chest, arms, and muzzle, green eyes, white gloves, and red and white shoes with black straps and gold buckles on them. The two were known as Mario and Sonic. The two were huge rivals. They looked up at the fireworks up above for the 2008 Beijing Olympics was now underway…._

*Gasp* a mysterious figure then awoke from her bed .

"That dream again…" she muttered to herself while rubbing her eyes then chuckled "Well, it was how they met…" she looked to the right. On a small shelf was some small figurines of Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, donkey kong and Bowser. Above them were some pictures of them. One was of Yoshi carring baby Mario on his back, second was of Mario saving his old girlfriend Pauline from Donkey Kong (now called cranky Kong) third was of Mario and Luigi chasing after Bowser who had Peach in his koopa clown car. Fourth was of Luigi roaming through a haunted Mansion holding a flashlight, with the poltergust 3000 on his back. Fifth was Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, and toad holding a giant dice block, above them in colorful letters was "Mario Party" with a power star next to it. Sixth was the same characters, (with Bowser) all in go karts. Ad the last one was of Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi all standing in Mushroom planes with Peach's castle in the distance.

Then the figure looked to the left and just like the other, there was a small shelf with small figurines only these ones were of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and cheese, Shadow, and Dr. Eggman. Pictures were above them as well. First one was of a smaller and a bit rounder, and younger version of Sonic running after Dr. Robotnic who was riding in his egg mobile with a capseal hanging from it. Second one was of younger Sonic running with younger Tails. Third was of young Sonic saving young Amy from Metal Sonic (a robotic duplicate of him) forth was Sonic fighting perfect Chaos while Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Big cheered. Fourth was Sonic and Shadow one the space colony ARK fighting eachother. Fifth was Sonic transforming from hedgehog to something more ferocious as night began to appear. Sixth was Sonic and Tails surrounded by cute little aliens called wisps. Last one was Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles standing on a beach.

The figure sighed and got out of bed. She then walked over to another part of the room and adjusted a crooked picture on the wall and stood up another small figurine that had fallen over. "There are so many others I want them to meet!" she looked back at the two shelves "And… all my life I've dreamed of meeting all of you…" then she looked down and her vocie saddened "Yet… I am beginning to worry you may never know me…" she walked over to a chair that had a purple cloak draped over the back.

"After the low stunt Alamgir pulled…" she took the cloak

…..

"none of you even remember eachother…."

A white futeristic door opened and a figure wearing a purple cloak stepped out. She walked down a dark hallway, with lights that lit up the further she walked down. She pulled out a tablet of some sort and started scrolling through it, pictures of several icons appeared.

"But it won't remain that way for you or anyone else…"

She entered an elevator and pressed the up button.

"I swear to that, but… I can't do anything for you right now" a ding was heard and the doors opened

"There's a rhyme I always say" she walks out

"I long to help and meet you but I have to wait…" she sits in a comfy arm chair

"To act too soon may seal you're fate.." she grabs a remote and presses a button a holographic tv screen appears. She presses another button the screen turns on…

 **Authors note: that's the protologe! Before you ask yes that is my OC. Who is she? Ah ah ah! That's spoiling the surprise! You'll learn more about her later! But all I can tell you about her now is that she watches what happens in worlds… how? I will tell you later! BTW shout out to the first person who knows where that rhyme came from. Hint: it came from the theme song of an old Sonic cartoon.**

 **And in case you're wondering, Alamgir means conquer of the world so… yeah you'll see.**


	2. Two Special days

CH 1: two special days

It's 12:48pm in the mushroom kingdom, small mushroom people known as toads were running around with their normal busy lives. But today was big; today is the ultimate Mario kart race to see who was the champion of the road. Everyone was riled up and were off to the track to see who became Victorious. On a nearby hill with a small tree pointed toward a huge pink castle (peach castle) stood the hero of the mushroom kingdom Mario. Mario sighed and looked out into the distance, he was a finalist in the race, but before he went to the race he decided to get a little fresh air.

"Ahhh..." He leaned up against the tree and dosed into his thoughts

" _Hmm, the big race should be fun, but for some reason It feels like there's more to today than just that…"_ he closed his eyes.

" _as if something else is going to happen, something very importa-"_

"MARIO!"

The sudden out burst startled Mario so much he jumped up and hit his head on a tree branch and fell on the ground. Mario sat up and held his head, after a few moments he was better and saw three figure running up the hill to him. One looked almost like him only his shirt and hat were green and the hat had an L on it. And his overalls were more of a blueish purple color. And he was taller then Mario too! It was his little brother Luigi, he can be a coward at times but he always finds courage when his friends need him. The second figure was a young woman wearing a long pink dress with a sapphire in the middle of the top, she was holding up as she runs. She had red high heel shoes and has long blond hair and wore a gold crown on her head with rubies and sapphires. She was the beloved ruler of the mushroom kingdom princess peach! She's kind, generous, and at sometimes brave. She constantly is kidnapped by the evil king bowser, but Mario always jumps in to save her. The two had been in love for a small while but decided to wait before anyone said anything. And the third figure was a type dinosaur. He had lime green skin with a red sattle on his back, he had a big round nose and wore orange shoes. It was his best friend Yoshi! Yoshi is a gentle and kind dinosaur he has a long sticky red tongue that has been proven useful through his adventures. He's quick on his feet and very fast. However Yoshi is also a skilled fighter witch makes him even more proud to help his friends. The three ran up to Mario who had just gotten up.

"Mario! We have been looking all over for you!" Peach stated

"Yeah! Oh and sorry for scaring you like that." Luigi laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"The race starts in an hour, and we wanted to see if you were ready to go!" Yoshi added. Mario smiled and jumped up.

"Don't worry I'm ready for big race! I just thought I'd get some fresh air first…" he looked back towards the castle.

"Mario… is something wrong?" Peach asked. Mario looked back at her.

"Oh! No no… Nothing's wrong princess, it's just that I have a strange feeling I just can't seem to shake off."

"Strange feeling?" Yoshi asked confused

"About what?" Luigi added

"Well, I feel like something very big is going to happen. Bigger then the race."

"Hmmm… y-you don't think it could be an attack from B-bowser?" Luigi shivered

"I doubt it! Bowser might be a baddie, but even he doesn't attack during a kart race! He even promised not to attack during the final Race." Yoshi answered

"Well, I don't know. I might just be going Coo-Coo crazy from all the excitement for the race." Mario said as he adjusted his cap. "I'm sure it'll pass." He then looked at his friends

"I should do just fine in the race if you three are there to cheer me on!"

" And we will!" Yoshi said happily. But then he looked glum

"I just wish I was still in the race just a little longer…" he said sadly

"Well, that's the shame of losing in the second race " Luigi laughed while patting the dinosaur's sholder. Yoshi growled at the remark.

"Um, excuse me but, you lost in FIRST race!" he shot back. Luigi backed up and stammered

"W-w-well if Wario hadn't fart bombed me I wouldn't have passed out and flown off the track." The princess sighed and got between them

"boys, let's not fight we need to get to the race. You coming Mario?" Mario nodded

"Lets- a-go" he shouted. The four of them ran down the hill and headed to the race.

Meanwhile In another world where ampaermorphic animals live with humans , a blue blur shot by leaving behind a nice wind. It ran through a huge loop-de-loop and didn't stop till it reached a cliff that over looked empire city . The blur turned out to be sonic the hedgehog, the hero of his world he ran at the speed of sound and has stopped numborous deeds from his nemesis Dr. Eggman. But today was also a special day here too! Today was the grand opening of the Sonic the hedgehog museum. The people were so grateful for all the things he's done the decided to build a museum based on his life and heroic deeds as a way to say thanks. But before Sonic went to the ceremony he decided to get some fresh air as well but just like Mario, Sonic had something on his mind.

" _This should be cool! A huge musuem! Nice of them... but it kinda feels like something more bigger more important is going to happen…"_ Sonic shook his head

"What am I thinking? The worst that could happen is Eggman attacking. And even if that happens dealing with that will be as hard as cumpling up and throwing away a piece of paper." Sonic did a few leg stretch's.

"I'd better get going! Wouldn't want to be late to the party!" then he laughed to himself "What am I saying!? Me?! Late?! Never! I really must be going crazy!" the hedehog then took off.

 _In the streets of Empire cirty_ … a long car was driving down the freeway, sitting in the front seats were a red and gray robot circular headed with a skinny body and was floating., and a yellow cube headed robot that was a lot like the first one only more hunched over. Orbot and Cuebot and standing in the back was a robotic duplicate of Sonic, metal sonic. A video screen popped up and on the screen appeared a bald man in a red jacket with yellow buttons and he really needed to work out, plus he wore black pants with black boots, and he had a huge brown mustache. He spoke to the robots.

"Listen, I'm just sending you a reminder how you only got ONE shot at this mission. So whatever you do DON'T screw it up!"

Metal sonic nodded being unable to speak

"well, to be honest Metal… I was mostly talking to Orbot and Cuebot…"

"Oh come on boss…" Cuebot said sadly

"When have me and Orbot ever let you down?" and there was this long awkward silence in the car. But Eggman broke the silence and asked

"Do you REALLY want me to answer that?" Cuebot was about to say something when Orbot hit him on the head.

"No… I'd prefer not…" Orbot responded.

"good… now as for Metal, don't go trying anything! Remember who has remote access two your self destruct mode." Metal nodded again only his red eyes were glowing. He had betrayed Eggman before but now Eggman had managed to hack into his main frame. Although Metal still loathed working for Eggman, he really had no other choice at the moment. But destroying Sonic was still his main objective.

"Now that that's all settled… GET GOING!" then the transmission ended and the video screen went down. Orbot and Cuebot looked at eachother nervously.

"Well, let's move. We don't want to upset the boss." Orbot sighed

"Yeah! He was pretty close to dismantling us last time we messed up." Cuebot reminded while shivering. Orbot nodded and pressed a button turning on the invisible cloak for the car and started speeding down the street.

 **Yep, here's the new version of chapter one! To be honest, this chapter was already pretty good all by itself. So there aren't that many changes to it. And no, metal Sonic does not speak in this story… yet…**

 **So, anyway what do you think of the new version? Let me know please!**


	3. Starting to go downhill

CH 2: Starting to go downhill

In there was a huge crowd outside of the soon-to-be-open Sonic the hedgehog museum!

"Good afternoon Everyone!" A twelve year-old pink hedgehog with short hair, wearing a red dress with red and white boots, and a red head band. She also had white gloves with gold brackets. She was holding a microphone and speaking into a camera. Her names was Amy Rose! She was Sonic's self proclaimed girlfriend, she is nice but has a dangerous temper. She flirts with Sonic constantly, which gets on his nerves however he vaules her as a close friend and sometimes he does tend to show some feelings back, when she's NOT acting like a crazed fangirl. Amy also carries along a huge hammer called a piko piko hammer that has been very useful to her and her friends.

Standing beside her was a young orange and yellowish fox with two tails, he wore a pair of white gloves with straps on them, and wore red and white colored shoes. He was also holding a microphone. He was Miles "Tails" Prower (he preferred being called Tails). Tails was Sonic's best friend, and a mechanical genius! Tails is Sonic's longest friend and they even see each other as brothers! Despite his age, he's very intelligent and he's an excellent pilot! He flies an airplane called the Tornado I he actually has two others in that series. The Tornado II and Tornado III. Tails however, wasn't the strongest of the bunch, but he still joins Sonic on his adventures.

"This is the grand opening of the 'Sonic the hedgehog museum'. To thank Sonic for everything he's done for us!" Amy exlaimed

"Sonic is a brave, and kind hero. Although he can be reckless at times, he still does all he can to save the world from our enemy: Dr. Eggman! And as long as Sonic is alive, he will always protect us from him." Tails added

"I'm Amy Rose!" Amy said

"And I'm Tails!" Tails said

"Coming to you live from the opening. So, come on down and see the new museum! In Empire City " Amy finished

"Aaaaaaand, were out!" Charmy said holding the camera. Charmy was a six year old bee that wore a jacket and orange shoes. He also had a helmet with Goggles on it. Standing behind them were all their other friends: Knuckles, Cream, cheese, vector, Espio, blaze, Rouge, Silver, and even Shadow (although he looked like he'd rather not be there)

"Wowsers!" Charmy shouted happily

"That was amazing! That should bring in a truck load of extra people!"

"I agree…" Blaze started

"I'm impressed how the media is desribing the event. And the viewers should be also, since it was coming from you two. " She pointed out

Tails rubs the back of his head, "Thanks Blaze…" Amy looked at Shadow.

"Well Shadow, we weren't expecting to see you here. But thanks for coming!" she greeted. Shadow meerly looked at her and turned his back to her.

"Hmmph! I'm only here because Rouge dragged me with her. I'm not interested in this petty grand opening for the faker." He scoffed "If it were up to me I would still be at GUN training with Omega!"

"Oh come on Shadow!" Rouge laughed while slightly nugding him with her elbow "You've been training for weeks! You hardly get out to have fun! Besides, the real party doesn't start untill team dark arrives! Well… most of the team anyway…"

"Rouge, the main reason you came was because they were also doing a live showing of the chaos Emeralds!"

"Wait… so that's all you really care about the ceremony!?" Knuckles asked "I'll be watching you bat girl…"

"Says the guy who can't keep the Master Emerald from being swiped from under his nose." Silver pointed out.

"HEY!" Knuckles shouted. "YOU WANT A FIGHT WITH ME!? BRING IT!"

"I don't, I'm just saying that-" he was cut off by Rouge .

"We get it sliver, besides it's true. I can easily sneak up on the Master Emerald when Knucky is taking a nap."

"OH! You're just asking for it, ain't ya Rouge!?" Knuckles asked threateningly as he started to March towards her but was pushed back by Vector.

"Hey lets not get violent here!" the crocadile tried to reason. "this is a grand opening ceremony not a death battle! We need to be kind and considerate to others during this event! Alright!?"

"Grr… fine!" Knuckles grumbled

"Wow, who knew the broke leader of the Chaotix who still can't find the computer room was good at inspirational speeches!" Rouge smirked. This made Vector mad and a nerve popped from his head.

"ALRIGHT GIRLFRIEND! LET'S GO!" needless to say Charmy, Espio, silver and Knuckles were holding Vector by the tail to keep him from attacking Rouge. And speaking of the bat she was snikering at Vector' s attempt while Shadow was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Cream and Blaze were standing between the two parties to keep them apart. While Tails and Amy sweatdroped while they were were watching the whole ordeal

"Please stop Mr. Vector!" Cream pleased

"She's right! Stop it!" Charmy wailed

"Vector! Knock it of! This is not very professional and people are staring!" epsio scolded as he pointed to a large group of people who noticed what was happening and were also watching.

"Yeah! You were the one who just said that we have to be kind and considerate!" Knuckles reminded.

With everyone distracted. the invisible car stopped right behind Amy and Tails and the driver window rolled down. And Orbot was shaking some sort of spray can. And he sprayed a blue misty cloud on Amy and Tails who ended up inhaling it and passed out the second they did. Then the back door opened and Metal Sonic quickly looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched. Then he grabbed Amy's right arm and Tails left and quickly pulled them into the car. And NOBODY was aware because they were all watching Vector trying to tackle Rouge. then the invisable car spead off.

"You think you know much bat lady!? Well, you don't know about the fact I like Vanilla " Vector snapped at Rouge, but then his eyes grew wide when he realized what he just said. In front of everyone!

"Wait, what?" Cream asked confused

"…ICE CREAM!" Vector quickly shouted

"I like Vanilla Ice cream." The croc laughed nervously.

" _Saved it_ " he thought to himself. Vector stood up straight and smiled nervously at everyone.

"Okay! Show's over folks you can go back to whatever you were doing! So… go on… shoo! Break it up!" while the giant crowd of people were leaving cream piped up

"well… I'm going to see where mister Sonic is. Are you coming Amy?... Tails?" Cream turned around so did everyone else. Amy and Tails were gone.

"They probably got so fed up with Vector's childish behavior they left. I know I did and I was close to leaving myself…" Shadow said not really caring.

Meanwhile back in the Mushroom kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi had made it to the track! But since the race didn't start for another forty minutes they decided to grab a bite to eat. Mario ordered spaghetti, Luigi ordered cannoli, Peach ordered a slice of blueberry cheesecake and Yoshi ordered apple pie with a watermelon on the side (that was just his appetizer). While they were eating Luigi asked his brother.

"Mario are you sure Bowser won't attack?" Mario laughed at Luigi's question.

"I doubt it! Bowser won't attack for a while after I beat him in the last race. He even promised not to attack until after the final one." Unknown to him Bowser was watching everything in a magic purple orb he was holding in his claw.

"That's right I won't attack until AFTER the race." Then he laughed evilly. "BWHAHAHA!"

Unfortunately for Bowser he wasn't the only one who was observing Mario. The hooded figure was still sitting in the comfy armchair and was watching everything. She laid back and said to herself.

"Mario is a good man, and is far from stupid, but… If he put a little more thought into Bowser's agreement then he would probably see where this is going…"

 **End of chapter two. So, this chapter better? I hope! I saw lots of flaws with this chapter and I think I ironed out most of them. Chapter 3 is coming soon!**


End file.
